List of "Minor" Slender PC games
Here are all the known "minor" games about Slender on Computer. ''(Some of the material is taken from the websites IndieDB, Desura, GameJolt, Steam Greenlight, YouTube) '' SURRENDER TO THE SLENDER MAN The game is about Slender, in which you have to play with friends. The goal is simple: collect all the pages until you are caught by Slender. Slender: The Big Travel Its the biggest Slender Game that ever has been created! The Objective is: Collect 20 Pages and return to the Spawn to Escape. The STORY You heard that the legendary "Slender Man" has been sighted in the Palm Resort. Now you are going to collect all Pages to show the World, that Slender Man exits! Slender Parque(Park) Slender game about where you, as always necessary to collect all pages. Slender watching! Slender's Mom: THE MAZE Game Slender's mom is the antagonist, she skipped her morning coffee and is out to lay eggs in yer stomach!!! Navigate the maze, and collect all 8 blank pieces of paper. Slender Man - Downpour The game is about Slender, where you have to like every game about Slender, you need to collect all the pages. Slender - The Final Night its a game where Horror, Dark lights, and Slenderman, come together and make one great horror game for everyone. There are many levels to play. My Diary "The last few days have been rough. I'm constantly being woken up by strange noises. They are getting worse day by day and i dont think i can cope with the fear much longer, tonight i'm going to investigate..." Slender: The Square Menace In this game you have to find all the pages before Slender grab you. Just like always, in general. But not so fast! Instead Slender here, as you may have guessed Cube. Slender House(PC) You are a cop who apparently got drunk enough, do not remember anything. You lost the keys to your car, the only thing in sight is a house that is apparently abandoned. Black Out You wake up in the forest, near your car.However the car is locked ... The explanations immediatly arrive, as a letter, sticked to your car's door ... Not a big deal, just that, you're not alone, somone has been watching you since you woke up ... or something ... Venture further into the game, and you'll find out! The story is short, the game is short, however, it's a new call to Slender Man. He will once again try to stop you from completing your objective, and kill you, this time in a more original way ... However, you can escape if you move fast, beware tough, the Slender sickness affected you immediatly, and your tasks may seem harder then they sound ... you'll just lose control of yourself, and collapse, in front of Slender Man! Black Out: The Proof After all your efforts to avoid Slender, and get out of the forest, you succeeded, however, now, you're trying to prove your friends, and the world, that Slender exists, hoping that some exorcist, or ghost-buster team will take in the case, and stop this non-sense harassment! You return to the forest with a photo-camera ONLY, to take a few pictures of Slender.But, will you escape alive? Currant Affairs Slender game on, in good pixel stylization. The problem is the same: to find all the pages and escape from the Slender. Slender City 3D A game about the Slender made by Russian developer. This time you go to the ghost town, to understand why it has become ruins. Waiting for you - 112 identical malopoligonalnyh leaves, which can not be collected, fixed models dogs, crazy Slender teleport around, strange train, objects, through which you fall through, the texture of the house instead of grass texture and more!.. Slender,s Forest Slender game about where you need to collect all the papers and do not be caught Slender. SlenderMan:Survival "This game is inspired by all those Slender games and many other horror games, Game will put you in role of detective on a special mission, a mission he never had beffore.. Game has really big levels and one amazing story. Story in game is told trough notes, you can collect them but you don't need to, however we recommend you to follow the story." Slender: Sayre Edition A remake of the original Slender: The 8 Pages taking place in the Sayre High School, hence the name, Sayre Slender! Slender Math Remake of original Slender, but with smaller map and... only 3 pages. instead of frightening the inscriptions there mathematical equations. Faceless This is a mod based upon the internet famous Slenderman legend. Four players will roam a world in which only human instincts can face an unholy test of endurance. Immerse you and your friends, or strangers, into a dark and mysterious run for survival. Real Slender A game for those who are not afraid of the dark, rustling, sharp sounds, mysterious respiratory horrible night. Walk under the cover of darkness, listening to the pounding of his own heart, in unknown terrain. Find the cherished records that may become your salvation. Slender: Abyss Trapped in a place you never knew existed, the only way out is to find the pages, hidden throughout the forest, before it catches you. Scarecrow Escape This is a very simple and very creepy horror game. Goal: Escape the scarecrow(New Slenderman) and find the bus. Phobia(Hotel Arcadian) Hotel Arcadian created in Transylvania in 1845. The man went to get his best friend who is looking for his best friend that there ... on his way to meet his search for notes and endless corridors. But see that you are not caught Slender! Segatakai You take control of a nameless character and your only objective is to find the 8 pages scattered around house 03 and escape. To make your way through the environments you will also need to search for keys to open locked doors blocking your way. Realistic shadows, creepy atmosphere, big map to explore with indoor and outdoor environments, original game soundtrack, a story* and two different endings are some of the features available in the game. Slender Dark Forest Game from Russian developer. In it you have to find all the pages(They are highlighted in red), to find a house to take up arms and kill 5 Slenders and go to the green portal. Slender: The Platformer Game The original 2D game where you play as an unknown person. You need to jump on the platforms and find a great platform with a tree and a page on it. Then you move on to the next level. But beware - some platforms is the Slender. Even two! If you shine a flashlight on it, or get too close, then you're dead. The game has 8 levels. * SPOILER * When you pass the eighth level, the screen will start interfering Slender and will kill you. Slender : Nightmares A Man Who From The World Of The Internet Learns Of Him, The More You Know The More Likely He Will Come ... The Man Dreams Of A Tall Thin and very Slender Man. These Dreams Started as curiosity but later changed to his worst nightmare the man seems to think he sees the entity in person and told people that he was gonna try to and get some psychiatric help ... Little Did He Know That Would Be HIs Last Dream ... The Man Wakes Up In The Place His Dreams Have Taken Place And His Worst Nightmare Becomes Real ....... So... Collect all the pages, or you're dead. OSE Slender(Demo) Live a Dream or Nightmare In New Game Slender Volta in a forest Macabre. This is only a demo. Goal is simple: Collect all the pages until Slender not grabbed you! White Noise Online On White Noise Online, a team of up to 4 investigators has to explore an area looking for clues, while avoiding being devoured by a supernatural creature. Will you be able to uncover the truth behind the mysterious events? The game takes the idea of simple, accesible horror behind Slender and evolves it further to adapt it to a cooperative environemnt. Designed from scratch to offer a shared horror experience, White Noise Online lets you live new situations, never seen before on a videogame. Slender hunts This game is about slenderman. You are in a strange forest, and you need to find 8 pages to escape from slender hands. Can you colllect all 8 pages and escape from that forest? Slender - Vexation The game tells the story of a couple who went to the forest for a picnic. But suddenly the wife disappears. The husband sees a note on "DIE" nearby. He decides to run to the car, but no car. In the end, he had to find 4 pages(!!!) and escape out of the woods! Slender - Vexation 2 Scarier than the old Slender - Vexation. You sail on a boat for some reason. But Slender begins to hunt you! Collect all 8 pages and run away. Slender-Island In This Horror, You Will try to escape the slenderman on an abondanded island. Find the right way to escape. There is 2 ways. Choose one. At the end there is a sphere on each ways. click the sphere and you will find out if you escaped slendy or not. Hurry up, He will catch you! (And this game is rated 12+) Slender: The Seven Pages This game is about, is the same as The Eight Pages. Only in this game, 7 pages, instead of eight. Also there are added new locations. But seriously - it's a new game on the Slender. You have made a plane crash somewhere in the woods. On you started hunting Slender. Collect all 7 pages and run away. Scary Pasta Are you afraid of the dark? If not, feel free to join in an unfamiliar apartment, lonely looking back at the closed door behind you. Look around. This is not the impenetrable darkness reigns, as it might seem at first, only a part of a room steeped in gloom, through which discern the outlines of objects. Explore the room and find the hidden red button. What happens if you click on it? No big deal, just open the door and let you into the next room. That's right, wandering around a maze of corridors and rooms of many, wanted by the red button and look for a way out of this frightening pitfalls. Maybe you will be lucky enough to find a flashlight and batteries, and shed some light in this darkness, dispel the fears that lurk around every corner. The Pale One Yes, it is once again everyone's favorite Mr Slender, ready to tickle the players nerves and breathe the soul of a wave of terror, forcing freeze the blood in the veins and feel like color your hair stand on end. It's his favorite thing to do under the cover of night to follow the desperate gamers, waiting insidious flashlight suddenly goes out and the player will be in total darkness, listening to his rapid breathing and heartbeat echoing. • Do not prowl in search of replacement batteries for the flashlight. A few minutes later extinct light source independently rebooted by issuing a click, and once again shines in the darkness faded light, dutifully earned on clicks away. Wandering alone on the fenced area, explore all the sights and find the 8 properties. All the desired objects are quite different from each other. To find an item, interact with them, in order to determine suitability. Many of the doors are locked, find a way to open them. And all this under the watchful eye of Mr. Slender, literally, feeling his cold breath on his neck. In short, the next game is about Slender. Super CreepyPasta RPG Oh, yeah. It incorporates all of the famous characters from creepypasta. And then there's Slender! Be The Slender Man The first game, where you play Slender! Intrigue, incredible story and a lot of characters! Category:Slender Games